Friends?
by phanofopera
Summary: Draco and Hermione have been together for 6 years. what happens when they go back to Hogwarts with their children for the seven year reunion. will all of her friends still be angry with her or will they become friends again.
1. Chapter 1

6 years ago the war ended. 6 years ago I fell in love with the enemy and got pregnant with his child. 6 years ago I lost everybody I knew because they didn't approve of our relationship and the child. Only Draco's friends supported us and became family. We didn't care we just packed up our stuff and moved closer to Draco's friend Blaise.

6 years later we got an owl that invited us to the seven year reunion at Hogwarts. I was hesitant at first than just went into the idea for the sake of our children.

"Draco I don't think I am ready for this." I said sitting back down on our bed.

"Hermione Jean Malfoy, you are the most courageous person I have ever met. You were able to face all of the task that you went on with Harry and Weasley. Now you should be able to go to this and face those people who you called friends and if they don't accept you then you still have your family to support you.

Then the door banged open and in walked all of our 6 children; Scropious Draco who looked like his father in every way 6, Damien James who had mouse brown straight hair and blue eyes and Sophia Grace who had curly brown hair and brown eyes 5, Evelyn Narcissa she is a mini version of me 4 and Henry Andrew who looked like Draco but with brown eyes and Alexandra Lucinda who looked like me but gray blue eyes 2.

"Daddy, Sunny wanted to know when she should get all of our coats?" Sophia said walking over to Draco.

"All of you had to come and ask me that?" Draco asked laughing.

"Yeah, since none of us wanted to go near this room just in case you 2 were….you know….kissing." Scropious said nervously.

A smile started to spread across both of our faces.

"Why don't you tell her to get the light weight jackets. Your mother and I will be down in a bit."

They all mumbled ok and walked down stairs. When they left Draco looked at me.

"Now this must be the saddest thing I have ever seen. Our children are braver than their mother; Hermione are you ok?"

I started to cry. Draco pulled me into his arms and started to soothe me.

"I just don't want our children have to hear all of the negative things Ron and Harry might say."

"Don't worry; I will have McGonagall take all of the children on a tour of the school."

"OH thank you Draco." We kissed and I broke it apart to ask him if we should go meet the children. He agreed and we walked down into the foyer where all of our children were standing there waiting for us. Alexandra pulled on the hem of my skirt while I was putting on my jacket.

"We leave now mummy?"

"Yes darling and you guys get to see where mummy and dada went to school growing up."

She smiled and we walked over to the fire place and we flooed to hagrids cabin where he was sitting putting on his boots.

"Blimey 'mione you scared me. I see 'ur here fer the reunion?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah we are here to see all of the friends that turned us away."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well then why don't you get out of the fireplace and heads towards the castle for the festivities."

"Yes of course. Oh and Hagrid," He looked up at me, "Do you know if McGonagall is out there right now?"

He got up and looked out the window.

"Well looka here, here she comes with all of yer friends."

"Hagrid they were and still are Hermione's ex friends. They haven't talked to her in 6 years."

He was about to apologize until there was a knock at the door.

"Children come here; I want you to stand around your father and i." I said as I was picking up Alexandra.

Hagrid opened the door and let professor McGonagall in with all of my old friends. I grabbed for Draco's hand with my free hand.

Professor McGonagall spotted us and gave both of us each a hug. I peaked over her shoulder to see all of my old friends standing there with gasps on their faces. When she went outside to talk to Hagrid, we all stood there in silence.

"So Draco, are you raising little death eaters so they can seduce an innocent person and have children with them?" Ron said peeking around harry and his family.

"How Dare you; Ronald billius weasley! He did no such thing. I fell in love with him after you dumped me for Brown."

"Hermione he was our enemy for all of our years here. He even called you a mud blood." Ron added.

I looked down and saw all of my children with shocked looks on their faces. I kneeled down with Alexandra still in my arms and said,

"All of you should not listen to this man. You should of not even of heard this. I am so sorry."

Scorpious was the first to give me a hug. Like his father he had a way in making girls feel better.

"Its ok mum we all over heard you and dad talking about this exact same thing. I just wanted to protect you mum."

"Me not mad a mumma either." Alexandra said giving me a hug. I put her on the floor next to Scorpious and reached for Draco's hand.

"So I see you taught the little monsters manners, unlike their own father." Ron said with a smirk on his face.

I let go of Draco's hand and walked over to where Ron was with my wand pointing straight at him.

"So if you think I am a death eater then I will show you a curse or 2. How about I start with the torture curse first?"

Ron got scared and backed into the corner in a cowardly way. I turned around and started to walk back to Draco and Ron muttered,

"Yeah that's right! Go back to your death eater husband you filthy little mud-…"

Before he could finish that statement, I turned around and punched in the nose. He ran out of the hut crying with his family tagging along. Lavender stopped,

"Hermione I am so sorry. But I do think we should have lunch some time."

"I'll owl you."

She nodded and walked out of the hut to go find Ron. Harry then stepped forward with Ginny and their kids.

"Hermione I just thought I let you know the reason I haven't stayed in contact with you was because I was so confused on why you would marry some one we hated when we went to school here." Harry said keeping his eyes on the ground embarrassed.

"Harry James Potter you have no idea on how much I missed you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Children, this is Mr. Harry Potter; he was friends with me when we went to school here."

Alexandra and Henry tugged at the bottom of my skirt. I picked both of them up and asked, "What do mummas prince and princess want?"

"Mummas we are hungry." Alexandra said, she of course was the more outspoken of the two.

"Oh blimey, I am so sorry babies. Draco we should probably feed the kids."

He nodded and grabbed Sophia's hand and all of us walked outside towards the castle.

"Harry do you know where we can get some food?

"Really Draco," Harry said rolling his eyes, "You can get it in the great hall."

"Thanks no need to be a smart arse."

I stared at him angrily.

"What?"

"You know what Draco Lucious Malfoy!" Scropious started to laugh, every joined in later leaving Draco still confused.

When we got into the hallway leading to the Great Hall we spotted Neville and Luna with their child.

"Neville, Luna, how have you 2 been and who is this little fella?" I asked looking down at their son.

"Hermione that can't be you; The Hermione I knew wouldn't go anywhere near this ferret." Neville said giving Draco a disgusted look.

I put Henry and Alexandra on the ground and walked up to Neville, "That ferret is my husband who happens to love me and has helped me in providing all of these beautiful children. You just remember something Longbottom, I was always there helping you when you screwed stuff up when we were in school." I said raising my voice ever so slightly.

Ron entered the hall and just sighed, "Hermione can you just leave the poor boy alone?"

"Ronald you and Neville are the only ones that are not supporting us at all, Harry is supporting me 100%."

Ron than came up and slapped me on the face.

"Luna, Ginny, Lavender, can you take all of the children to the great hall? I don't want them to see what's going to happen next." Draco asked with his wand in his hand getting red in the face.

Without responding they gathered up the kids and made their way to the great hall.

Before I was able to pull out my wand, Ron slapped me so hard that I landed down onto the floor. When I started to wake up I saw some blonde hair in my face and someone shouting 'mum!'

I opened my eyes to see Scropious right next to me and not with lavender, Ginny or Luna.

"Scropious what are you doing here?" I asked as I was getting up off the floor

I looked around for Draco and found him walking towards me.

"Before we entered the great hall, I heard a thud, so I ran out and saw you on the ground." Scropious explained.

Draco looked down at his son, giving him the look like it was not safe to be here. Scropious nodded and started to walk away. Neither I nor Draco looked to where he had walked off to.

"Are you sure you are ok Hermione? I can take you to the hospital wing?" Draco asked looking me over.

Before I could reply, we all heard a slap echoing throughout the halls. We all looked for the source and saw Ron bending over in pain and Scropious standing over him with a furious look on his face.

"Now this will teach you not to slap me mum. You…..you…you BLOOD TRAITOR!" Scropious shouted into Ron's face.

Everybody stood there in silence, wondering how a little boy new those two words.

I let go of Draco's hand and walked over to Ron and Scropious. I placed my hand on Scorpios' shoulder,

"Now I see why everybody hated us here at Hogwarts, it's because nobody wanted to be around somebody that always acts like a two year old. Yeah maybe I was a know-it-all, but that's beside the point. You just never learned how to grow up!" I shouted.

Ron's face just turned red and all he did was gather up his family and made their way into the great hall.

Before Lavender went into the great hall, she mouthed_ Sorry. _ I just nodded my head.

I and Scropious made our way over to Draco and the other children and we walked into the great hall and sat at the syltherin table with all of my new acquainted friends.


	4. Chapter 4

After lunch, Draco and I watched as our children got involved with the activities that McGonagall planned for the families. I and Draco got too much into it when they did a pretend hat sorting ceremony to set the children on teams. Scropius, Sophia and Henry got syltherin, while Damien, Evelyn and Alexandra got griffendor.

At the end of the day almost all of our kids were out cold, so Draco and I decided to take them home and to put them to bed.

Once we flooed back to the house, Draco said,

"Ok kids, time for bed."

They all groaned and whined that they were not tired.

"Now we know that you are lying. Most of you slept through the last activity." I chided in.

They all groaned and made their way up the stairs.

Draco put the younger three to bed, while I put the eldest three to bed.

When I got to Scropius room, I walked in and shut the door behind me and sat on his bed.

"Scropius, I want to know where you heard those words?"

"What words mother?"

"Scropius Draco Malfoy, you fully know what words I am talking about."

He looked down at his bed and mumbled, "I heard those words from Grandpa Malfoy."

He didn't look up at me, but I heard his soft cries. Apparently Lucius also told him that Malfoys don't show any emotion.

I pulled Scropius into a hug and whispered, "Its ok Scropius go ahead and cry."

He then just let it all out. He continued to cry, that's even how Draco found us.

I looked up and asked him if he heard what Scropius said and he said no. Scropius retold him everything. As he told his father, Draco's face got redder and redder by the word.

Once Scropius finished, Draco jumped up off the bed and grabbed my wrist and pulled me along with him.

"Goodnight!" Draco and I shouted halfway down the hallway.

"Sunny….," Pop, "Watch the children until we get back."

"Sunny will be glad to watch the young masters and mistresses." She replied in her high squeaky elf voice.

Draco, who still had ahold of me, apprated to his father's study. When we arrived the older platinum blonde was sitting behind his desk with paper work sprawled all over his desk.

"Draco, Hermione, may I ask, what are you doing here this late of hour?" he asked eyeing both of us.

Draco pulled out his wand and walked towards his father, " We are here because you told our eldest son what the Weasley's are and also that we cannot show emotions, cause that is a sign of weakness to the enemy."

Lucius looked at both of us and got up from his chair. He made his way over to Draco, "I told him because it seems I have failed with you my son. Since you married this mud blood. Now you have ruined the Malfoy blood line."

Draco looked like he was going to hex his father into the next century. Before he could do anything, I shouted "_Crucio!" _and Lucius fell down to the ground in pain. Draco looked over at me with a confused look on his face.

Lucius looked up at me with pain still in his eyes, "You filthy little mud blood! How dare you curse me!" Lucius shouted. Before Draco could hex him again, I blocked Draco from touching his father. I then gave him another Crucio.

Narcissa then walked in to see what all of the commotion was. When she saw that it was just me and Draco. She looked down at Lucius and said, "I told you to leave Scropius alone." She smiled. I unfroze Draco and we walked over to his mother and kissed her on the cheek good night.

I took ahold of Draco's hand and we apprated back to our house.

Draco went to go dismiss Sunny while I went to go check on the children. I came back down to find Draco on the couch with a glass of Fire whisky. I sneaked up on him and surrounded him with a hug.

"Now love, I want to know why you cursed my father?"

"Because he deserved that more than the hexes you were planning on using on him." I said with a smile trying to be cute. We then heard movement from upstairs and Draco shouted,

"Whoever is up come down here now!" we tried to keep the children on a strict sleeping scheduled.

We looked over to see who was coming down the stairs to find Scropius slowing coming down the stairs.

"Scropius what on earth are you doing up?" Draco asked annoyed.

"Well, you stormed out of here in anger so I assumed you were mad at me; so I stayed up till you got home."

I got up from the couch and walked over to Scropius, Draco followed in suite.

Scropius started to cry, I got down to his level to calm him, and "Scropius nobody is mad at you. The only person that people are mad at is your grandfather for telling you all of those awful things. Now let's see a smile?" Scropius did not smile, "Oh so I see you are going to be difficult." I started to tickle him and that is when he broke out into a smile.

Draco picked him up and carried him up the stairs. After we put him to bed, we made our way to our bed and just collapsed onto the bed, still fully dressed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mumma, Alex is crying!" Sophia shouted from the door way. I instantly jumped straight up and ran to the twin's room to see Alex standing there in her crib bawling her eyes out and her face red.

"What is it baby? Did you have a nightmare?"

She cried out a yes and buried her head into my shoulder. Draco came running in to see what all of the commotion was.

"Baby you have to tell Mumma and dada what the nightmare was about so we can help you." Draco said taking her into his arms giving her a safe feeling.

"Big scary man attacked Mumma and he tried to kill dada. Then another big scary man showed up and tried to take me away." She started to break down again and just buried her head into her father's shoulder.

I quickly left the room and made my way down to the study to write Harry a letter to see if he had any dreams recently about something evil. I went and opened Athena's cage to give her the letter that was to be sent to Harry.

I quickly made my way upstairs and took a very quick shower. Once I got out and changed into one of the many Gryffindor t-shirts I had, with dark washed skinny and black flats. I made my way around to each of the children's rooms to wake them up and to remind them that it was Saturday and we were going to have pancakes pretty soon.

As I entered the kitchen I quickly made my way to the family stereo and put a _Disney Greatest Hits _CD. As I was getting all of the ingredients out Sophia, Evelyn and Alexandra all walked in.

"Aren't the boys up?"

"They're all fighting over who gets the shower first. But Henrys just sitting there watching." Sophia said rolling her eyes at their brother's silliness. I giggled about how they turned out to be like their father, concerned about their looks.

"Girls if you want, one of you can turn on the stereo so we can start making the pancakes for the boys." By the time we finished, not only were we covered in flour, but also the boys and Draco have not come down the stairs yet.

"Evelyn, can you go to the bottom of the stairs to get all of the boys down here so we can eat the pancakes while they are hot?" she nodded and skipped to the stairs.

Moments later all of the boys with their father, came into the kitchen with UN happy looks on their faces, while Evelyn was behind them smiling.

"Evelyn what on earth did you do to your father and brothers?"

"I ran up the stairs and shouted that they better get downstairs because the pancakes were getting cold." She said with an innocent smile.

"Not only did she do that she wouldn't stop knock on all of our doors until we were all heading downstairs." Draco said with an annoyed look on his face. Before I could say anything to Evelyn, a pecking sound came from the kitchen window. I looked up to see Athena back with a letter from Harry. Scropius let her in and she landed right on the back of my chair.

I grabbed the letter and read it out loud to everyone:

_**Hermione,**_

_**Before I received your letter this morning, I woke up from a nightmare almost similar to Alexandra's. I'm worried about this Hermione; you of all people know that my dreams are always true. Hope you don't mind but Ginny and I are bringing the kids and we are going to talk about this dream. Cause who knows when this dream may happen?**_

_** -Harry Potter**_

_**P.S. we will be there about 10 am.**_

I looked over at the clock and it said 9:55 am. Shit their going to be here soon. "Come on everybody we have to clean up before the potters come."

"Don't worry mum, I can clean this with magic just like I read about in a book." Damien said. He then raised his hands and did something else with them and all of the dirt disappeared.

"Damien James Malfoy! You know you can't do underage magic. You better be glad that we are such good friends with the minster." Draco said glaring at Damien.

"Sorry dad, I just wanted to try to do magic and it seemed like it didn't please you or mum." Damien looked like he was about to cry, Draco got down to his level and said,

"Damien, it's not that, it's just that nobody under the age of 17 can do magic; it's just a stupid law." Damien smiled and then there was a knock at the front door. We all ran towards the front door. I opened it to find Harry standing there with a little girl and boy and hearing Ginny in the background yelling at one of their other children.

"Hey," Harry said giving one of his goofy smiles, "don't worry about James, he's just being moody this morning." He gave out a laugh and Ginny and James came up and we welcomed them into the house. We stood there in an awkward silence, Draco broke the tension by saying, "Harry why don't you introduce your children since you have met ours at the picnic?"

"Ok well you already heard about James he's the same age as Scropius." Harry said pushing a mini him forward. "Then there's Albus, He's really shy and I think he is about the same age as Evelyn." A shy little boy came forward and gave a shy smile. " And finally there is Lily, she's about the age of your youngest twins." He said indicating a little red head in his arms.

"Ok since we know everybody, why don't the children go to the playroom and play?" Draco suggested. "Of course that would be perfect Draco." Ginny said pushing her children to go with ours. I kept Alexandra in my arms as we walked to the study to talk.

"Ok Alexandra," Harry said sitting down on one of the many chairs we had in there, "Tell me about your dream." She related the dream again, and as she related it, Harry and Ginny's eyes got bigger by the word. Once she finished, there was dead silence in the room.

"Mumma can I go play with the other kids?" She asked. I looked over at Harry and he nodded. I let her down and she ran, more like toddled to go play with the other kids.

"So Harry," Draco said sitting on the edge of his seat, "What do you think this means?"

Harry sat in silence not knowing what to say. He then leaned forward and said, "It means that Voldemort never died in the final battle, He's alive and he has taken an innocent ex death eater as his companion." We all sat back into our chairs in disbelief. Nobody spoke for a while.

"Why don't we go to Lucius and see if its him Draco? I mean last time we saw him he was acting strange." Without answering, Draco got up and went to the bottom of the stars.

"Kids come down here!" He shouted up the stairs. One by one they all came down the stairs and stopped at the bottom, "We are going to Malfoy Manor, so everybody go get your coats we are leaving soon."

5 minutes later we all meet in front of the fireplace. "Ok the older children, which means from Scropius and James down to Evelyn and Albus, will go first." The older children went into the fire place and flooed to the manor. "Ok then Hermione and Ginny will go with the two year olds." We entered and flooed there. When we arrived, our children were nowhere in sight.

"Children where are you?" They soon came through and surrounded around both Ginny and I in fear. I was about to ask them what was wrong until the person who caused it came into view.

"Hello Hermione, its good to see my half-blood grandchildren again and their mud blood of a mother." Lucius said with a sadistic smile.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wha t on earth have you done to our children Lucius?" Ginny shouted putting Lily on the floor with Alex and Henry.

"Why should you know, you all are going to die any ways." Lucius smiled and his smile faded when all of our children came running out towards us with tear stained faces.

" Wormtail!" Lucius shouted, " I thought that I told you to keep these children locked up?"

" Well you see Lucius, the blonde boy worked some type of magic on me and I untied them." Wormtail said cowering away.

" Wormtail, you are such an idiot." Lucius said pinching the bridge of his nose.

I looked behind me to find that Harry and Draco did not come through the floo as expected.

" Oh, you are wondering where your husbands are at?" Lucius smiled as he walked up to me, " Once you and Potterette came through I quickly blocked them from coming into any of the floos in this manor."

Ginny and I slumped to the floor knowing that we were defeated. we then all heared the hissing laughter coming out of the darkest corner of this room.

" Why the mudblood and blood tratior final gave up on trying to get out o here, isn't that a first." Voldemort chuckled.

Ginny and I quickly surrounded our children, "You will never touch our children Voldemort!" I shouted pulling a crying Sophia into my arms.

"Oh I have no intention of harming your children, not yet any way, with their mothers and fathers still alive how could I apposibly achieve this?" he laughed sarcastically.

Silently Ginny and I prayed that Harry and Draco would arrive ar ny moment.

Damien stepped forward and walked towards his grandfather and Voldemort, " What do you want with us? We didn't do anything to cause this! Damien shouted up to his grandfather.

" Just so you know Damien, your mother was never on this side during the second war, but your father was a deatheater just like us!" Lucius shouted into his face.

I ran up to them with my wand pointed towards Lucius, " Don't you dare touch my son, Lucius." I said grimly.

Next thing I knew, I was on the ground in pain from the curtasios curse.

" How dare you talk to me that way to me mudblood. I am more superior to you." he almost hit me again with the curtaios curse, until Voldemort stopped him,

"Don't kill her yet, we need all of them alive for when potter and your son arrive."

Lucius lowered his wand and sat down on the couch waiting for the moment when Draco and Harry blast through that door. I crawled over to Ginny and the kids and we sat there crying.

...?...

Dracos point of view

" Why can't we get into my parents house at all!" I shouted, " Who knows what evil stuff he is doing to them." I sat down in the many chairs in the living room.

Potter just sat there and stared into space. He was about to speak when he winced in pain. I watched as his hand flew up to his scar. I quickly ran over to him and asked, " What's the matter potter? what did you see?"

He lifted his head and gave me a grave look. I stumbled backwards as he continued to stare at me.

" Tell me potter, what did you see!"

" I saw your father cursing Hermione because she stood up for one of your sons because he got into your fathers face. I the saw Hermione and Ginny on the floor crying along with the children and one of the kids shouting 'i want dada mumma!'"

I got up and threw the closes book across the room. I ran out of the room and stopped to call potter, who slowly came trudging behind,

" How do you suggest we get there Draco?"

"By flying on brooms now come on potter!" I shouted going into the air.

oooooo0oooooo

When we arrived at my parents house, potter and i busted through the front door scaring one of the house elves.

"Master draco, what are you and master potter doing here?"

" Tipsy that's none of your concern." I ran off with potter behind me.

while running down the corridor we almost ran over my mother who eas walking away from the study.

"Mother do you know what's going on in that room?"

Mother looked up at me with a sad look, " Draco, earlier i heard people crying and the shouts of 'No!' as someone hit the door followed by several others. Oh Draco I hope it wasn't Hermione or any of the children." She said letting tears roll down her face.

I gave her a quick hug and both Potter an I sprinted to my fathers study. As I pulled out my wand, I whisphered, " Ready Potter?" he nodded and we blasted the door down and ran into the study to find just Potters family sitting on the couch with grim faces.

Potter and I instantly ran over there. Potters kids instantly surrounded him with hugs and tears.

" Ginny where's my family?" before she could answer, I heard,

"Hello Draco." I turned around to a man who the entire wizarding world thought was dead holding a wand to Hermiones throat.

"Help me Draco." she said as Voldemorts grip tighten up on her.


	7. Chapter 7

Dracos POV:

I stood there and saw Hermione with fear in her eyes, looking at me straight on.

" Now Draco, tell me, would you rather have your family live or shall they die?" He sneered.

I looked to my children who were cowering in fear with the Potters, then to my wife who looked confused on why I was taking to long.

" I rather be dead, than join you death eaters!"

Before I new it, in rage, Voldemort threw Hermione against the wall and drew his wand and faced me.

" Than your wish is my command Malfoy."

We both shouted curses. They met in the middle causing sparks to erupt. The brighrly colored beams kept on going closer to each of us until, it burst in the middle into fireworks. voldemort quickly left with my "father" trailing behind.

once they were gone, I ran over to hermione and looked to see if she was still alive. she kept on breathing , but never responded to me. I picked her up bridal style and walked over to the fireplace, I turned around and shouted,

" Potter, can you take care of our childern?"

"Sure!"we then flooed to St. mungos.

when we arrived at St. Mungos and I saw that it was in utter chaos. I pushed my way through the crowd to the nurses desk.

" Excuse me, my wife needs help."

She looked up at me ! " Yes sir what do you need?"

" My wife, Hermione Malfoy, is unconcious," I moved my hand to noice some blood, " and she is bleeding."

The nurse came from around her desk and performed a quick spell, and it cleared up all of her injuries. I stood there in shock,

" Why wasn't she taken to a room, seen by a healer an healed proffesionaly?" I yelled furiously.

" As you can see, this faclity is filled with paitents who have been hit with dark spells. The healers are too busy dealing with it, that there are no more to heal your wife not counting all the paitents that are still left here in the waiting room. The healers told us that if paitents come, and they have minor injuries, that we should just heal them ourselves." She said pushing me back to the floo network, " now if excuse me, I have other paitents to deal with."

I gave nurse a look and flooed back home in rage.

Harrys POV:

Once Draco went through the floo with Hermione, I looked at all of the children and saw the fear in their eyes. I knealt down and evelyn came forward and asked with tears starting to form in her eyes,

"Is mummy ok?"

" Your mother will be ok. Your father will tell us if she isn't. OK?"

All 6 of those children stared at me with tear filled eyes and nodded.

" OK, well let's take all of you back to your house and calm you down." I picked up alexandra and henry while ginny rounded up all of the other children. we flooed back to the malfoy house.

All of the kids went into the living room and just sat down in silence. Ginny and I went into the other room to talk, but before we could even talk, one by one we heard children cry.

We ran into the living room to see all of them crying. We tried to confert them, but they would just continue on crying on how Hermione is hurt and how we don't even know if she survived that hit to the wall.

Half an hour later, Draco came through the fireplace mumbling about the staff at St. Mungos. He went upstairs, and then quickly ran back downstairs. When he came into the living room he noticed all of the children crying. He crouched down all of his children ran towards him knocking him. We all heared a loud laugh come from the pile on the floor.

"Daddy is mummy all right?" Evelyn asked wiping the tears from her face.

Draco stood up from the pile and walked to the couch and sat down and picked up alex and sat her on his lap,"Yes Evelyn, mummy is going to be all right. Right now she is upstairs resting so she can play with all of you."

They all shouted with joy. Draco, Ginny and I quited them down and sat them in front of the telly.

NobodysPOV:

It has been 3 weeks since the incident at Malfoy Manor. Draco continued to sit by the bedside and waited everyday for her to wake up. On the day she did wake up, Draco had all of the children in the room to watch them, since Ginny and Harry went home. scropius was the first to notice. he let everybody else know by shouting, "Mummy!" Draco ran over a gave me a huge hug.

"Hermione your ok."

" I'm fine Draco. I can also sit up on my own."

Hermiones health continued to get better and better; even so that on their wedding anniversary, that they had time for themselves. A couple weeks later, Hermione started to feel sick. So she schedulde a vist to the healer.

Hermione arrived at the healers office, nervous about what news she might receive. She sat in the waiting room nervously wrining her hands.

"Mrs. Hermione Malfoy." The nurse called her back and put her in one of the procedure rooms. " Mrs. Malfoy, the healer will be with you in a moment." Hermione nodded and the nurse left.

A couple minutes later, the healer walked in.

" Goodmorning Hermione, my name is Healer John. Now I would like you to lay on your back so I can perform some spells to see what is wrong with you. After a couple of test, the healer stopped and told Hermione to sit back up.

" Mrs. Malfoy, I now know why you are feeling ill, congradulations, your pregnant." He left the room and a couple minutes later, Hermione walked out of the office silently and apprated back home.

Draco was sitting in the living room waiting for her to come home, " Well," She sat down on the couch and looked up at Draco and said,

" I'm pregnant."


	8. Chapter 8

"Pregnant?" Draco said disbeliveing the news he had just recived. He sat in a chair head in his hands not believing after 2 years of saying that 6 children were enough, they were going to have who knows how many more.

"Yes Draco, and next month we can go back to healer john to see what and how many we are having." she sat on the arm of the chair next to Draco.

"But, Hermione," Draco said turing aroumd, " next month is Evelyns birthday. You always set up your childrens parties."

"Merlin, I totally forgot. He just asked if next month was good for me and I was still going through the emotions of being told I was pregnant." Hermione broke down crying. Draco got up and embraced her,

"Hermione don't worry we will do it and I can have Ginny over to help. Just go to your appointment and see if we need a bigger house and if we need to get pink or blue things." He said smiling into her hair.

"You sure Draco?"

"Positive."

oooooooooooooPoooooooooooooooooo

1 month later:

"Happy birthday Evie." Hermione said as evelyn walked into the kitchen.

" Thanks mummy." she said hugging Hermiones legs. " Your welcome evie." Hermione kissed her head before she ran off to her father. Hermione was all ready for her appointment to see what exciting news was in store for her family. She was still in a daze when Draco came from behind and kissed her head.

"What is my queen thinking about this morning?"

"just nervous about todays appointment." Draco laughed and whisphered in her ear, "Well calm your nerves down and go to your appointment before you are late." She giggled and quickly left for her appointment with healer john.

-healers office-

"So Hermione are you ready to find out what you have?"

"Yes." she squeaked.

"Just lay down on your back while I set up this machine."

Hermione layed down on the cold table lifting her shirt up to allow the healer to do the scan.

" ok Hermione, let's see what you have in here." The healer moved the device over Hermione. He stopped and stared at the screen and turn the sound up, through the speakers came 3 little heart beats.

"Healer John what does this mean?"

! Well Mrs. Malfoy, there are 3 babies inside you, so triplets." He moved around more," Would you like to know the genders?" Hermione nodded. " Well let's see, there is a boy and 2 girls. congradulations Mrs. Malfoy. Now since we are done here why don't you get yourself situated and go to jen to schedulde your next appointment." he said while writting in her chart.

Hermione hopped off the bed and quickly made her next appointment. She apprated to diagon alley and walked all the way to a baby store. Before she made it into the store, she heard , "Hermione." She turned around to see Lucius and Narcissa. Wand ready in hand she said in a low voice,

" What do you want Lucius?"

"Well I was going to tell all of you this soon, but Narcissa found out about me being under the imperius curse, she ended up killing voldemort and that just broke the curse." He said lowering his head a little bit.

I looked to Narcissa to confirm his story, and she nodded her head with a smile. Hermione put her wand back into her pocket.

" So Hermione may I ask why you are here?" Narcissa asked.

" I'm here to get Evelyns present, since today is her birthday."

"At a baby store Hermione isn't she 6?"

" Yes, but I recently found out that I am expecting."

Shock spread on both of their faces.

" I found out today that I am having 2 girls and a boy."

"Won't Draco be thrilled." Narcissa said with a smile. Lucius and Hermione laughed and all 3 of them walked into the store. They ended up picking up 6 tops; 3 for evelyn in 2 pinks and a blue that says ' I love my big sister' and the other 3 went to Draco; the pink ones said daddies little princess and a blue one that says daddies little seeker. Once we left the store, we apparated back home.

We walked into the living room where everyone sat. Draco and Harry stood up wands ready whem Lucius walked into the room.

" Guys put your wands down," they uneasily lowered their wands," Lucius was under the imperius curse, that is why he acted the way he did."

Draco walked forward," Is it true?" Lucius nodded his head. " Then you an come back doesn't mean I will instantly call you father."

" I understand son i just wanted to come back to this family and watch my grandchildren grow. speaking o grandchildren, I heard it was someones birthday."

"Its mine grandpa!" Evelyn shouted and jumped on his lap. Lucius let out a laugh and handed her presents. When they got to mine , I handed Draco the other one.

" Ok Evie both you and daddy have to open your gifts together, ok?"

" Yes mummy."

"Ok,1,2,3!"

Once the presents were opened, every body sat their confused.

" I'm going to have 3 babies Evie, that's why there are 3 shirts.2 girls and a boy." I smiled and looked at Draco who couldn't believe what I just said.

" Seriously Hermione?"

" Yes Draco why would I kid you on something like this."

He got up and kisse me and pulled me into a hug and twriled me around.


End file.
